Forum:Thomas eventan
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Okay, to start claiming click claiming under the title. name: Thomas Eventan age: 19 clan: werewolf personality: loyal to friends. kind but a beast in battle. always willing to help a friend. appearance. normal teenager in human form with brownish hair and green eyes. werewolf form is that of a common werewolf with white fur and amber eyes. possesions: clothes, shoes, bone hilted iron knife. history: i was born in london while my parents worked in a travelling circus. they were both werewolves as well. they raised me as well as they could as well as the other members of the circus. i learned to juglle knives and swords so i could take part. when i turned thirteen i turned for the first time. it was amazing the sights, sounds, smells were all heigtened. but what i liked to do most of all when i turned was running. i felt like i was free. i had to be careful because nobody knew what we truley were. we lived like that for a while. but apparently somebody saw us and called hunters. my mom and dad tried to protect the circus but the townsfolk burned it down. the hunter killed my mom and dad and left me to fend for myself. all i had were some clothes and my knives and swords. i survived for a while. i was found by a werecat. when he saw me he brought me to the hideout. we were two villages away from the haven when villagers came after us. the werecat told me to run and left to fight the villagers. he didn't make it.Jess Lazzell 17:24, December 4, 2011 (UTC) That picture obviously is not a blonde dude 17:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) there hows that?Jess Lazzell 21:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) well?Jess Lazzell 21:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ya know you dont have to be like that! I have school, and i don't get to come on as much! So don't do that again. Also, it's not called 'hybrid form', a hybrid is two species mixed. Also, you need to write his possesions. 19:58, December 6, 2011 (UTC) sorry it was written on two different days. how is it now?Jess Lazzell 21:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) It still says hybrid form. No one has a hybrid form 07:07, December 7, 2011 (UTC) there you go. Jess Lazzell 10:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Are you planing to make the werecat? If not, you need to think of what happened to him. And how did he know where the haven is? 08:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) he was killed by villagers and told him to leave and told him where haven was.Jess Lazzell 10:44, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That needs to be in the history 07:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) did it better?Jess Lazzell 13:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) hows this, better?Jess Lazzell 21:09, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, if you do that one more time, I will give you a temp ban! So, i guess it's approved♫Jassi Jasmine♫ Speak in Colour♥ 10:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC)